


Admiration

by bunny_stn



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Flustered Jungwon, Jungwon admires Ni-Ki, M/M, Wonki, confident ni-ki, trainee wonki, wonki practicing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_stn/pseuds/bunny_stn
Summary: Jungwon likes Ni-Ki's dancing.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: WonKi





	Admiration

It is almost midnight when the young trainee named Yang Jungwon returns to the Big Hit building because he forgot his phone. Running through the dark hallways of the trainee area, he spots light coming from one of the practice rooms which is very odd since he's usually the last one to leave this place. Therefore, he is quite confused as he can't remember anyone besides him ever staying until this late and wonders who that person might be. However, he recalls the reason he came back here in the first place and that is picking up his phone which is why he strides to the room he was in before he left first.

To his dismay, his phone doesn't seem to be in there leading him to look everywhere in every single room until only the room with the lights on is left. With a gentle knock and an apologetic bow the black-haired male enters the room quietly just to be met with the view of an astonishing dance by an equally stunning boy in front of him. The unknown male's powerful yet graceful dance makes Jungwon completely halt in his movement and solely watch him with blooming admiration.

'I've never seen someone dance like this before. It's just... wow,' Jungwon thinks bewildered while taking in every single movement of the other. He soon realizes that he has been staring at the boy and that for a rather long time too as the song is about to end. Hence, Jungwon quickly averts his eyes and searches for his phone instead but again nothing. He can't believe that he really lost his phone. Due to this thought, he lets out a defeated sigh and his shoulders slump.

"Is this yours?" The dejected boy is suddenly asked tearing him out of his slightly depressed state. Jungwon then turns around to look at the other boy and finds his phone in the other's stretched out hand. His once glum expression turns into a relieved one as he replies, "Yes, thank you very much." He walks towards the other and retrieves his phone with a grateful smile and bow.

"By the way, my name is Yang Jungwon and yours?" Jungwon introduces himself shortly and reaches out one of his hands with a small smile. "Nishimura Riki but Ni-Ki is fine," the other boy answers him with a smile in return and takes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ni-Ki." "Nice to meet you too, Jungwon." They both say as they smile at each other.

From then on the two boys practice and hang out together. While dancing Jungwon often glances at his left to watch Ni-Ki dance because it's simply mesmerizing and he just can't help but be drawn to it. At some point, Jungwon subconsciously starts copying the younger's dance moves. Little does he know that Ni-Ki notices the many stealthy stares of the older and also the imitations.

One day, there is a dance move which Jungwon can't copy just from watching because it is very difficult. Even after many attempts Jungwon isn't able to carry out that move. He frowns and ponders on how Ni-Ki did that move. However, he's pulled out of his thoughts when someone taps his shoulder softly causing him to turn around.

"Shall I teach you that move?" Ni-Ki offers him in a friendly manner. Jungwon blinks a bit in confusion before he utters, "You knew?!" "About you copying my dance moves? Yes, I did," the younger replies truthfully with a slight chuckle and tells him, "You weren't very discreet about it, you know?" Upon hearing that, Jungwon covers his face with his hands in embarrassment and mumbles, "Stop teasing me. I know I'm not as good as you."

"What do you mean? Your dancing is very good," Ni-Ki tells him genuinely and bashfully adds, "Besides, I found it cute..." Jungwon is glad that he didn't take his hands off yet or else his now blushing face would be exposed to the other. He is all flustered and that merely by a few words of the younger. "I'm not cute..." he manages to respond as he slowly puts his hands down to look at Ni-Ki. Some minutes pass in which the two of them stare at each other in pure silence until Jungwon decides to break it and say something.

"Ah... then can you teach me please? I don't know how to do that move no matter how often I try..." Thus, Ni-Ki shows him the move in a slower pace while explaining some details. After that, Jungwon tries that move again when he suddenly feels Ni-Ki's hand on his arm adjusting it a little bit. "Your arm has to be here," Ni-Ki explains in a low voice as they're standing very close to each other right now.

Due to the sudden proximity Jungwon's breath hitches as he tries to focus on following Ni-Ki's instructions which is pretty challenging with the other being so close to him. Fortunately, the younger soon steps back when Jungwon continues the dance move, so he can finally finish it smoothly. With a head tilt and sparkles in his eyes Jungwon looks at the other waiting for a feedback.

"That was perfect. You're a fast learner," Ni-Ki praises him and smiles proudly while briefly clapping his hands. "Really? Thank you very much. It's all thanks to your excellent demonstration and explanations," Jungwon tells him and smiles brightly as he is happy that he finally pulled off the move. He jumps around happily not noticing Ni-Ki's fond gaze on him.

"You're really cute, you know?" Ni-Ki blurts out without realizing and only does the moment he sees Jungwon's flushed cheeks. "Stop calling me cute," Jungwon whines with a small pout on his lips. "Well, can't help it if you're so cute," Ni-Ki responds with a shrug. "I'm going," Jungwon then says and pretends to be offended as he goes towards the door ready to leave the room.

However, he doesn't reach the door because Ni-Ki stops him by holding his wrist. "I'm sorry, hyung. Don't leave," the younger apologizes as he looks at him with his adorable puppy eyes. "Aww, I was just joking ~," Jungwon giggles a bit and pokes the other's nose lightly. "Also, you're the cute one."


End file.
